Generally, integrated power management applications may require the ability to sample and measure voltage from the surroundings. For example, integrated power management applications may employ a low power successive approximation register (SAR) analog-to-digital converter (ADC) to monitor on-chip and off-chip voltage quantities. Such ADCs often employ a bootstrapped circuit in a track and hold circuit having a plurality of capacitors. In fact, DC to DC converter applications may also employ such bootstrapped circuits. Unfortunately, the capacitors in the bootstrapped circuit require a certain amount of physical space and consume power. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a bootstrapped circuit having a reduced area and/or power consumption requirement.